Love Triumphs All
by Holz0147
Summary: When Nessie finally tells Jake how she feels, she believes life wont get much better. However when she has a tramatic confrontation at home what will she decide to do? I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the twilight saga
1. Happy Birthday

Nessie's Prov

It's been seven year since our meeting with the volturi, which was the day, were we thought our lives had come to an end even when mine was just beginning. That was the day we won. That was the day our lives had returned to normal. Well normal for us.

At this moment in my life I am seven years old however I come across a little differently to others. My body and my mind both are at the mental and physical age of sixteen, and I am a nearly mature hybrid vampire.

The worst thing about today is it's my seventeenth birthday and I can hear Alice quickly gathering last minute preparations for my I'm-not-supposed-to-know-about surprise birthday party.

Sometimes I'm glad that I'm a half vampire, for instance I love the speed, I love the strength but most of all I love my gift. I have to admit it comes in useful in times like these.

I can here Alice and Rosalie coming up the stairs to rudely awaken me on the day where I should be able to do what I want; however I never have those days.

As quietly as possible I reach my hand to Jacobs face "Please let on that I'm asleep, I just want five more minutes" I heard Jacob snigger but plays along. I don't normally sleep in Jacobs's room but last night was the exception, I had a bad dream and the only way I would be able to get back to sleep was when I was with Jacob.

He was a werewolf and my best friend. Jake lives with us here in the big white mansion just outside of Forks. From the moment I was born I remember we used to play together, he was like my big brother. I mean I have always loved Jake but lately my feelings have started to change towards him.

"NESSIE" Alice called from right outside Jakes door.

"I'm coming in so you better be decent"

I heard a chuckle come from down stairs, and it was clearly from Emmet, if I'm not mistaken I'm sure his words were along the lines of

"You better hope she's decent"

And then none two seconds later I distinctly heard dad growl which didn't help the situation as Emmet just laughed even harder. I could hear Alice's tinkling laugh from behind the door.

"Happy Birthday Nessie"

Alice and Rosalie said in unison as they burst through my door. I just lay there silent pretending I was still sleeping. Suddenly I felt a pressure on the bed; well it wasn't me or Jacob, who else then the little devil herself

"Now I know you did not just sleep though all that commotion so get up and don't spoil my fun"

She sounded a little pissed so I decided to give in and I peeked though my eyes to see my beautiful Aunt Alice standing right over head.

"Can I not get just 5 more minutes Alice?" I pleaded

"No, anyway I would have never come up stairs if Jake hadn't given the all clear to tell me you were awake. I'm not that horrible".

I glared up at Jacob as him an Alice high fived each other. I couldn't believe it Jacob was supposed to be on my side.

"You are in so much trouble, you better watch yourself cause I'm gonna get my own back when you're least expecting it"

I heard him bark a laugh but he soon stopped when he realised that I wasn't joking. I may only be a have vampire but I am still strong.

"Any way how did you manage to tell Alice that I was awake?"

I asked slightly confused as Jake had been with me all night and not moved once.

"You know Nessie there is this thing called a phone"

Jake said with a slight sarcastic tone waving his phone my face. I wonder what his problem was.

"Yeah clearly I'm not familiar with that" I said with the minor tone of annoyance under my breath hopefully no one noticed. They didn't, Good times.

Anyway I decided since everyone knew I was awake no thanks to that grumpy wolf boy sitting next to me I slowly got up.

"Your taking too slow" Alice said whist she picked me up and whooshed into my bedroom clearly ready to play another game of dress up.


	2. Presents?

I had to admit when it came to Alice and Rose they were amazing, I have never looked so beautiful. I groaned quietly to myself forgetting that everyone on this house had super sonic hearing.

"What's wrong now, do you not like you dress?"

Alice asked slightly hurt

"No Alice that's not it you know I don't like these big parties yet you insist every year on throwing me one!" I stated raising my voice. I heard Alice and Rose laugh a little then turn back to me

"You are so like your mother Ness, she hated these parties too".

Rose said quietly as she crossed the room and kissed my forehead,

"I will see you both downstairs in two okay" and then she was gone.

Alice came over to me and cupped my face in her cold hands and said "you know I love you sweetie, but you are going to have to get used to them because there are going to be a lot more"

I heard everybody laugh downstairs obviously amused with my hatred for these damn parties. Two seconds later I was being literally pulled down the stair to my personal hell.

As I entered the room all eyes were on me

"Oh Nessie, you look absolutely beautiful!" my mother said as she flew across the living room floor and planted a kiss on my cheek.

Next was my Father he came up to me and gave me a bear hug "Dad ..I... still have...to breath!" and with that he let go,

"Sorry honey, I keep forgetting that you aren't as strong a us."

I heard Emmet chuckle "_Thanks a lot dad, you know me so well knowing I love to have that rubbed in my face everyday"_ I could tell by his face he was trying to hide a smile but he didn't fool me "_You need to try a bit harder then that, old man"_ He winked and kissed me on me forehead.

"What do you want first sweetie cake or presents?"

Alice asked with a shrill of excitement in her voice.

"Presents" I said sarcastically, what kind of a question is that?

I have to admit this birthday was the best I was so spoilt by my whole family, I was so grateful. So far I received an entire closet full of clothes from Alice equip with accessories, A grand piano from Rose and Em for my luxury sized bedroom along with a "How to play piano for dummies" book

"Thanks guys, no hint there what so ever"

Everyone was laughing again apart from me. I didn't know I was that bad. Jasper had given me two plane tickets to Barcelona for a two week stay, man I loved Jasper.

Last but not least it was mom and dads turn they both took me outside and there it was, the icing on the cake, a navy blue Ferrari, the one I was looking at a couple weeks ago.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, this is so great, thank you so much" I ran to my parents and hugged them as tight as I could.

They handed me the car keys which had a key ring with our family crest on.

"Do you know what kind it is?" dad asked me about to give me a lecture but I was way ahead of him.

"Of Course this is a Navy Blue 612 Scaglietti its mileage its well over into the one hundredth thousands and it can reach 0-200 in 6 seconds, oh my god I cant believe you guys have done this!"

I was exhausted I had wanted this car since I had learned how to drive, which was when I was four.

"If I could cry then I would that was beautiful" my dad exclaimed and pulled me into a hug. I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Can I take it for a drive?" I asked excitedly,

"Well that's kind of the point of the car" Emmet sarcastic attitude is really getting old, I'm telling you one of these days when I am a full vampire I am gonna smack him.

Dad stiffed a laugh_. "What I'm being absolutely serious you wait and see"_ I looked at Jake, he had a grin plastered from one side of his face to the other, that was a slight change from his crappy attitude this morning, I grabbed his hand and got in the car. In no time we were speeding down the driveway towards the town of forks.


	3. Im a Perv

Jacobs POV

"I can't believe they got her ANOTHER car, all they got me last year as a chew toy, you gotta love the blond."

I chuckled under my breath. Nessie turned her head and gave me the "do I get to hear the joke" look, I just nodded and she started concentrating on the road again. As we were driving down the narrow road leading to the Cullen's mansion I couldn't hep but stare at Nessie's beautiful figure as she was driving the car "wow if only I could...shit I shouldn't think like that what if Edward was here, I would soon be running with 3 legs instead of four".

Over the last year my feelings toward her have changed, I mean I have always loved Nessie but I know now that she might just be old enough to understand how I feel towards her, right there in that second of thinking I started to hyperventilate

"what is she feels the same?". It took me a long minute to calm down, seriously you would have thought I would have gotten used to this by now its happened more then once before, I swear one of these days my throat is gonna close up and I'm gonna keel over, right, okay that's just an exaggeration but still.

That is why today is so important I have finally got off my ass to think of a way to tell her how I feel, and this was the perfect moment, Nessie and I were alone, Its a gorgeous day, were out of hearing range from Edward,

"God I hate that mind reader" and I felt confident kind of, maybe, aww shit.

This is where the pep talk started. "Come on man you can do it."

"No, no, no. I can't, what is she says that I'm a perv or she can't return the feelings?"

"Get a grip, if she says no, just pretend you were fooling her no harm done and you are kind of a perv anyway she's only six years old hah"

"She looks older and thinks older, you can do it man, just go for it"

Yeh that's me going insane right there, wow I feel like an idiot, talking to myself, what's next I start to see dead people? Right, I already do that to I live with a house full of them. I think I am gonna go ask Alice how to get to the psycho ward she used to go to and book my self a room.

Right that's it times up I need to get my head in the game. I recognised where we were and knew the perfect place to go

"Hey Nessie turn right up here" I chocked on the last word.

"I really hope she didn't hear that, I'm just nervous is all".

"Sure thing" she replied her voice sounding like soprano bells.

We were finally there; I got out the car and made my way round to open her door

"My lady" I said in a posh English accent. She beamed a little

"Why thank you kind sir". We walked down to a creek we went to when she was younger holding hands.

I wonder if she knew that when we touched it felt like electricity running through me.


	4. Loss of Control

Chapter 4

Nessie's POV

I wandered if he knew that when we touched it was like electricity running through me?

Hand in hand, I started to admire the man standing next to me. The way his hand felt in mine, they way his intense stare made me feel, the way his shirt fitted to his chest.

A sudden blush appeared on my face and I could feel myself getting hotter. He had obviously noticed my ogling and smiled down at me.

How embarrassing, I groaned slightly realising how stupid I must have looked.

"Race You" I all but screamed and darted into the forest, an opportune moment to calm myself down, I turned around to find a slightly shocked Jacob.

"No fair Ness, I doesn't count when you spring it on me like that!" As I was running I decided to climb up an old tree that I used to when I was young. "Ha this always used to freak Jake out" I mentally appraised myself for being so sneaky.

Whilst waiting in the tree a giant russet wolf came running just under where I was sitting. The horse like creature just looked so silly; he was whimpering and I new that was him wondering where I was. I accidently let out a giggle that I couldn't contain anymore. His head snapped in my direction.

However being an awesome creature like myself and having super quick reflexes I jumped to the branch in the opposite tree.

After five minutes of torturing Jake I thought I would just give in. I smoothly jumped down and landed with a soft thud behind him. He turned round baring his teeth and growling at me, now if this was anyone else it would have been terrifying but I knew this was his was of smiling, although I looked like he wanted to kill me.

Jake bent down on his front paws, realising what he was about to do, I pointed in his direction

"Don't even think about it" However Jake being Jake didn't listen and pounced on me.

At that moment his black eyes were locked with mine I felt intense emotion towards him. I leaned my hand up to pet him, as I was scratching behind is ear; he had a complete dumbfounded expression on his face. Then it hit me, at that moment I realised I was showing him my thoughts. He had seen all of the things I was feeling towards him.

There are no words to describe the utter embarrassment I was feeling right there. I pushed myself up from under his grasp and started walking toward the creek, Jake walking a few steps behind.

Jakes POV

As I pounced on her I couldn't help but look into her eyes. They were amazing and my best alley, her eyes always told me what she was feeling and there was no way she could stop it from happening that was the only thing she didn't have control over. An open book as Eddie would say, but i don't want to think about him right now.

She was scratching behind my ear "Man that feels so good"

"I wonder if she would pet me in human form"

Yeh its official I am sick in the mind, I do feel for the mind reader having to listen to my thoughts once about Bella and now about Nessie, good job he's not here. That reminded me that after I hit the nail on the head with Nessie, Bella and I would have to sit down and tell her about us, just so there are no secrets. I hope it goes well.

Just at that moment I was hit with one of Nessie's thoughts. I was completely surprised as what she was showing me her feelings towards me; they were quite intense as she showed me the love and adoration she felt towards me.

I looked back down at her hoping that her eyes would give something away, and they did. I could clearly tell that what she showed me was an accident, a loss of control and she looked embarrassed, I have never seen her look so red. I wanted to tell her not be upset with what she showed me and that I feel the same way but I couldn't in wolf man from.

I felt her wiggle her way out of my grasp and start walking towards the creek. I followed a couple steps behind her; there was no one in this world that was as happy as I was right now.

Maybe things would get easier from here on out.

Nessie's POV

I was so stupid, one slip of self restraint and he knows everything, I really hope that it's not going to be too awkward when he's phased.

"Please, please don't let it be awkward"

I slowly turned around to face him; my face had significantly stopped turning all the colours of the rainbow. He trotted up to me and poked his nose to my forehead, I knew what this meant he was wanting me to turn around to so he could phase and cover up his nakedness.

As he was phasing I started to undress down to my bikini.

"Eh Ness what are you doing" he said clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm going swimming Jake, would you like to join me?" I was hoping that he would say yes.

"I cant I didn't bring any trunks, unless we have decided to go skinny dipping" his contagious grin spread across his face as he eyed me up and down.

I was not ignorant to what he was doing but chose to ignore it in case I lost it again.

"Don't be silly" I smiled "I always come prepared" I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a pair of Jakes swimming trunks and through them at his face.

"You know Jake, you are incredibly inobservant, I thought you would have made that catch"

"Oh really" he barked a laugh "I will be back in two seconds"

Whist he was getting changed I stepped into the water; it was a hot day so the water was nice and warm. I swam out to the point where I couldn't touch the bottom anymore, sucked in a deep breath and sat on the waters floor. Whist I was down there I was grateful to my parents for my half vampiric side, I wouldn't have to go up for air for about 5 minutes. I sat with my eyes closed completely unaware of my surroundings, when two abnormally hot arms pulled me up to the surface.


	5. Kiss

As I reached the surface I was embraced into by Jake, he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head between my shoulder and my neck. I had always loved the way he smelled, like the forest, it was intoxicating. I wrapped my arms around his neck and weaved his hair through my hands and held him as tight as I could without actually hurting him. We were completely touching yet I was not close enough.

After a couple of minutes of close contact he pulled away from me, only so he could look into my eyes.

"Nessie, there's something I have wanted to tell you" he said in a serious tone.

"Oh?" I wasn't expecting that I thought he would question me about earlier.

"But before that, I..er kinda wanted to ask you about..you know.. .what you showed me before"

Good job jinxing that Ness, I mentally scolded myself. I could feel a blush creeping to my face. I looked away from his intense look.

I felt his hand holding my chin and pulling my face back to his, but I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Hey Ness, please don't be embarrassed, like I said I have to talk to you about something anyway."

He carried on "What do you...no... Do you like.....Oh man" he was lost for words it was kind of funny

Right on cue I started to giggle and he joined in.

"What I'm trying to ask Ness is, how do you feel about me?" Oh, well he just came out and said it, I wasn't expecting that.

"I'm going to be honest with you Jake, okay" I saw his face drop and he looked genuinely upset. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his face to look into my eyes again.

"Jake, it's not what you think. I...I.. I love you" There I said it, and it felt right.

"How? Like a friend?" he didn't want to take I love you for a simple answer. This boy is pushing his luck.

"No, not like a friend, Not anymore. Jake I'm _in_ love with you" his face lit up like a light bulb, he was so beautiful.

"That's great Ness, this is what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Remember I told you about imprinting?" I nodded my head, no word would come out.

"Well I imprinted" I felt like an idiot now, I just confessed my love for him and he has imprinted. Idiot.

I got up the courage to ask "Who?" Did I really want to know the answer? I bet it was Leah or something like that, they always hang out with each other, not that I didn't love her like a sister and all but I had told her how I felt about Jake.

"You" What? WHAT? What did he just say? Have I finally gone insane?

"M...me?" I felt stupid from stuttering it was a complete shock.

"Yeh, I don't know if you can even contemplate how much I love you Ness, How much I am in love with you"

"Oh Jake, I'm so happy, I didn't think you felt that way at all" I was telling the truth, I always thought he loved me like a younger sister. Well I guess I was wrong.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen" Jacobs eyes narrowed the tiniest bit; I only got called by my full name when I was in trouble. "How could you think that?" He seemed irritated. Well it's not like he came all out and said it before therefore how could I have known?

"I have always loved you, you are my life now" I felt my heart stutter when he said that, I honestly never thought that he would feel the same way, I was defiantly relieved I hadn't made a fool of myself.

We had stopped talking and were staring at each other. I had never wanted to kiss someone so much in my life. I leaned in and softly pressed my lips to his, it was like our lips were made for each other as they melted together. He pulled away, and looked at me before giving me a quick peck on the lips, once, twice.

I put my arms around his neck and held him to me; I was so happy right now.

"You know we are going to have to tell your parents right" he spoke softy into my neck. Crap, I hadn't thought about that, the next thing I knew I was at the foot of the forest pacing back and forth. Jake looked baffled as I had left him in the water.

"Nessie..er you..ok?" he called quietly at the waters edge, then cleared his throat and looked up and down my body, I had slipped my white cotton dress over my head, only to realise it was now see through, brilliant.

"Jake, you don't understand, I asked mom to block my thoughts from dad, he has no idea the way I feel about you, I can assure you when we tell him he is going to be less then happy" this was not good, I could feel myself start to panic. I defiantly knew that it was not me he would attack.

"Honey it's going to be fine" he whispered gently into my ear as he pulled me into his arms. "We will be there together and I will look after you, I promise" I could see the sincerity in his eyes as he started down at me. No this was not happening.

"No, Jake your not coming with me, I'm going to tell them alone." I told him firmly, I needed him to understand the danger of an overprotective father, especially mine.

"What, No Nessie I'm coming with you, weather you like it or not there is no question about this" he said I what mom would call his alpha voice. I could see that he was trembling.

"I have to Jake, If I tell them first they will have time to simmer down, then I will call you and you can come later, but you will only come when I call, not sooner, promise me" I tried to dazzle him , I heard it works pretty well.

He stumbled back a little, trembling worse then before. "Fine" he spat at me, I walked towards him but he ran off towards the middle of the woods, I could hear him cussing rather loudly I might add, and then he phased. I felt horrible. I had never seen him reacted that way. It was heartbreaking as I was the one that was causing him pain and anger. I was a horrible creature, I stated to walk back to the car at human pace in self loathing mode I could feel the hot tears running down my face, I started to think about how I had never witnessed Jacob take an angry tone to me before, and I can quite safely say I did not like it. Actually know I think about it none of my family has ever shouted at me, then again I never gave them reason to but I knew I had more in store for when I got home. Lucky me.

I climbed into my car and headed home. When I was about half way there my mood had gone on a bender, yes I was upset but I was angry at Jacob for reacting that way he did and leaving me in the forest alone. I had just had the best day ever and it was ruined buy the one person that made it special.

I was having a long hard think of how I was going to phrase what had happened today with my parents, I knew my mom would be fine with it but my dad would be angry, hurt and betrayed that I didn't tell him about the way I was feeling. Thinking about it now I shouldn't have asked mom to block me, Dad could have taken my feelings into account and had time to think things over.

Then an idea came to me, I turned my car into the hard shoulder along the road I was driving down and pulled my phone out of the bag which was on the opposite seat, the one where Jacob should be sitting right now. I sighed; no I shouldn't feel bad he was being the immature on here.

I dialled mom's number and she picked up after two rings

"_Hello baby, are you alright?"_ She sounded worried

"Yeah mom I'm fine, I called because I need you to do something for me?"

"_Of course anything, just name it"_

"When I arrive home, which will be..." I looked at the clock in my car "in ten minutes I need you to take your shield off of me, I have to tell you and dad something, and I think It would be best if he had an idea of what it was before I got home. Can you do that for me please?"

"_Okay honey, I will see you soon okay"_ she said in a loving tone

"Yeh will do, Bye mom love you." And I did, I almost loved he too much. Ha. She was my best friend.

"_Love you too honey"_ and with that the phone went dead. I started my engine again and speeded down the highway towards the white Cullen Mansion. I was just around the corner, when I could hear shouting and growling. "Oh no" I was panicking again. My dad was already mad and I wasn't home yet.

I pulled up the drive way to find my dad standing right outside my car, staring at me with black eyes. Clearly he was not happy on the subject of Jacob and I. He nodded his head, obviously in agreement. I got slowly out of the car, where I found my mum on the porch swing looking at me apologetically.

I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you mom, now if I don't come back alive you can have all of my things okay" I joked with her and she and everyone apart from dad laughed.

"I'm not going to kill you Renesme" Full name, again, I was in trouble. That was happening a lot today.

"You're not going to kill anyone" I said sternly, he would not touch _my_ Jacob.

At the corner of my eye I could see him flinch at the sound of my Jacob. _"Well suck it up, you'll be hearing it a lot more often now"_ He gave a grim chuckle, obviously not finding that funny what so ever. _Where was his sense on humour?"_

"I lost it" he said replying to my question "Come with me Renesme we need to talk and I rather not have everybody hear." He turned wanting me to follow.

"No, we can talk right here, I don't care who hears, they will find out eventually" I was getting angry, what was he going to say to me that nobody else could hear?

"Well I do" He roared at me. He dashed towards me and placed me on his back and ran into the forest.

"I love you all" I shouted, knowing that they could all hear me. I heard Emmet's booming laugh over the others.

"Be quite Renesme" Edward said sternly. And with that I was, he was still running for about five minutes until we came to a stop. Yes we were still in the woods, and I mean dead in the middle; if he left me here I would not be going home for dinner tonight. Crap.


	6. Oak Tree

We had been standing around in the forest for a good while now not talking, which in my opinion was just ridiculous because isn't that the reason that we had come out here?

Out of nowhere I heard what sounded like thunder, and then all of a sudden a huge tree fell just to the right of me. Luckily for me I jumped out of the way before I got hurt. The culprit for that attack had come from Edward who was standing right in from of me, He was intimidating as he looked down on me with smouldering black eyes.

"What are you thinking Renesme, how can you love that dog?" he sounded furious, I didn't know what to do, I could feel his eyes burning into mine, no matter how much I wanted to look away I couldn't.

"I was thinking that you would at least give this a chance dad, why are you being unreasonable like this?" I could feel angry tears filling my eyes, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of me being upset.

"Unreasonable, UNREASONABLE RENESME, YOU ARE NOT IN ANY POSITION TO BE INTERIGATING ME!" he was stepping closer to me and automatically I was stepping back.

"You know what dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can look after myself and I certainly don't need you breathing down my neck every two seconds." That for the most part was true all I remember from my life is my father be to overprotective and its starting to piss me right off.

Suddenly he came at me, growling and pinned me up against the tree I was standing in front off.

"I forbid you to see him again Renesme, do you hear me!" who does he think he is, no, that was not happening, I wouldn't allow it.

"No dad, how would you feel if you were forbid to see Bella huh? It wouldn't stop you, and it's not going to stop me. Ever." I said sternly, making sure he knew I was being serious.

He had been holding on to the top of my arm since he pushed me against the tree, and I soon regretted saying I wouldn't not see Jacob because he tightened his grip on my arm and it was hurting a lot. I may have been a half vampire but dad was a full one and much stronger then me. His grip wasn't loosening.

"Dad ..your hurting..me" I was whimpering as I was able to get out from under his grip. His eyes fluttered and it looked like he was in pain.

"Renesme.." He was walking towards me with regret in his eyes. What? Seriously what is wrong with him?

"Don't touch me!" I spat at him. I stumbled back to get away from him. I have never been so terrified of my father in my life. But I was now.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me Renesme, please..." He was trying to play the role of a good father, it was laughable, it was too late.

"Stay away from me; I want to go home... now."

"Okay we can go come on, get on my back" what is he insane I don't think so.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I can follow our scent back to the house." With that I ran, as fast as I could back to the white mansion.

I got back home in a couple of minutes and ran straight through the door into my bedroom. I swept around my room picked up a medium sized bag and packed a couple days worth of clothes, overnight stuff and toiletries just in case I decide to stay somewhere.

I ran downstairs to pick up my cell phone when I ran into mom and the rest of the family.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mom asked with worry in her voice.

"Why don't you ask him" I jabbed my finger in my dads direction. Everyone turned round to look a t him, clearly he hadn't said anything to anyone, how could he sit there making out I was the bad person.

"You are bringing disgrace to this family Renesme!" He snapped his head in my direction and stalked towards me. Everybody gasped and turned to look between me and Edward

"Edward" Bella said, I'm glad they all disagree with this moron.

"Dad did you not understand me in the forest, I want you to stay away from me, you have no business with somebody who brings disgrace to the family anyway, right?" I scoffed; I was beyond enraged at this point. I turned towards the door and opened it.

"No Nessie" seven different vampires said in unison. Carlisle came and put his hand on the shoulder that was now severely bruised. I gasped in pain and Carlisle's eyes looked worried as he could see the dried blood stains on my t-shirt.

"I need to look at that Ness" he lifted up my shirt sleeve to find my skin had been punctured about five times from my father's strong grip. Everyone knew who had done this it was obvious. I looked at my family one after the other only to find that they all had black eyes at the sight of my blood, I could tell it wasn't the smell that was causing the pitch black eyes but the anger that someone had hurt me.

With that I ran into the forest and up the old oak tree that used to climb when I was younger. The branch was big enough for me to lie on; today's events had traumatised me I didn't know what to do. I took out my cell phone and called Seth, I didn't know if Jake was still mad with me so I called for the other person that I loved dearly.

He picked up after five rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Seth" I was crying I needed to get away from my house to somewhere I knew the rest of my family couldn't find me.

"_Ness what's wrong are you ok?"_

"Seth, I need you to come and get me, I didn't know if Jake was still mad at me and I love you like my own brother, so could you come get me?"

"_If it wasn't a serious situation I would be flattered Ness, of course I'll come where are you?"_

"I'm in a tree"

"_What?" _He started laughing _"You're so random Ness"_

"Yeh I guess, if you go past my house and follow my scent into the forest, don't go into my house and make sure you aren't noticed, then when you cant smell me anymore look up and I will be in that tree okay."

"_Sure thing Ness, I'm bringing Jake with me okay, we will be there in five minutes tops, just hold on"_

"Okay just hurry, thank you Seth"

"_Anything to help my little sis right, see you soon."_

The phone went dead; I felt like I had been ripped apart, I often wondered if this is what it felt like to die. I put the phone back in my bag and lay my head down against the tree waiting for Seth and Jake to come get me.

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until I was being softly shaken awake. I woke up to find Seth and Jake kneeling above me sighing with relief.

"Ness you gave us a scare there" Seth said quietly.

"Come on Ness lets get you to La Push so you can explain what has happened" Seth was so nice I was glad to have the Pack as part of my family. I turned to the left to see the person I wanted to see most. Jake was trembling slightly as he was staring at my left shoulder.

"Jake are you mad at me" Hot tears running down my face, he was the one person I didn't want to be angry with me.

"Of course not Nessie, how could I be, I want you to stay with me okay" He looked baffled as I asked if he was mad.

"Believe me I have no intentions of going back to the Cullen's any time soon."

"Good come on lets go, before they find out were here." Jake picked me up and climbed back down the tree. I was exhausted with the events that went on today but I didn't want to be carried to La Push so I just ran. Seth and Jake went behind the tree to phase.

Two wolves trotted to my side one russet wolf and one sand coloured wolf. We ran as fast as we could back to La Push where I would be surrounded by my other family.


	7. Free Show?

It didn't take us long to get to La Push, we arrived in no longer then a couple of minutes. Whilst I was running I took in the scenery around me, I had never taken the time when running to look at my surroundings but now I realised how utterly beautiful it all was. We stopped outside of Sam's house so Jacob and Seth could change.

"Come on guy's don't I get a free show?" I thought while I was here might as well forget what had happened and have a little fun.

They emerged from the trees laughing; Seth came up to me and gave me a hug

"You think so? Everybody pays for my sexiness" I was giggling, Seth was always joking around with me, that was another thing I loved about him he was always so comfortable around me and my...Family. Jake waited for Seth to go inside where all of the other pack members were waiting for me to arrive safely. I started to head for the door but Jake twirled me around so I was facing him. I had grown a lot over the past years; I came up to just below Jakes shoulders now. Quite the achievement If I do say so myself.

"You know my services are always free" He winked at me and I playfully pushed him away. Well I tried, he had his arms around my waist and they were like iron grips holding me against him.

"Where do you think your going? Your mine" He growled softly in my ear. I'm telling you, every time he did that it sent shivers down my spine. It was very sexy.

"And your mine, forever" I put my hands through his hair and pulled him down to me, our lips had its own dance, I loved kissing him, what had started off as a sweet kiss had now turned fierce, I wrapped my legs around his waist whist keeping the kiss going, its a good thing he's strong and I don't weigh much.

I winced and pulled in a sharp gust of air whist my lips were still on his. My shoulder was hurting, I'm thinking maybe now's a good time to have somebody look at it.

"Sorry" I mumbled onto his lips. I pulled away and he set me down. He grabbed my hand and held it in his as we walked up to the little house. As soon as we walked in everyone was giggling.

"We had a nice show there, thanks guys....Nessie you are defiantly all grown up" Embry choked on the last couple of words before laughing hysterically, probably due to my red face. I growled quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He immediately stopped and looked apologetic.

"Oh man Em, she has you whipped into shape." Paul was now mocking Embry, I love it here, I felt bad so I went up to Embry and gave him a hug. As usual I got a hug back, what can I say I have them all wrapped around my little finger.

"Er... I wanted to thank you for being so welcoming, I know you and my..er...family don't get on immensely, so thank you." I addressed everyone; they all smiled at me in return.

"Everyone loves you Ness, you part of our family too" Sam said and came over to give me a small hug. He hugged me on my bad shoulder and I let out a small whimper. Good dam why does everyone need to touch that shoulder.

"Are you okay Ness, wait you've hurt you shoulder, let me take a look at that" Sam gently pulled up my shirt sleeve to reveal my shoulder. I heard gasps and a couple of swear words throughout the pack as they saw my injury. I didn't think It was that bad, but the wounds hadn't healed yet and there was a lot of bruising.

"You need to get to a doc Ness!" Sam and every other member of the pack were trembling slightly as they saw my shoulder was pretty messed up.

"Well, I can ring Carlisle to come and stitch me up, but only him, I don't want to see anyone else." My voice was wavering, I wasn't up for seeing my mother or my aunts and uncles but I knew that my shoulder needed to be seen to.

"Very well a couple of us will go to the border to make sure no one else passes okay honey"

"Thank you" I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"Paul would you mind coming with me, you know just in case" I could tell Paul didn't have a choice but that was just Sam for you he gives you a choice even when there isn't one.

"Yeah Sure" He got up from his seat and kissed Rachel goodbye, he strode over to me, Jake and Sam, gave me a quick hug and touched knuckles with Jacob.

"We will be back soon" and with that Sam and Paul were away speeding through the forest in wolf form.

I slid my phone out from my jeans pocket and called Carlisle

"_Nessie, please come home"_ he pleaded

"No Grandpa, I need you to come here to La Push and fix my arm. Can you do that?"

"_Yes, you must be in pain, I will be over in a few minutes"_

"Grandpa, no one else is to come do you understand, Sam and Paul are waiting at the border to take you and only you across, do I make myself clear?"

_"Yes honey, see you soon"_ The phone went dead, I hated being like that with him but I was angry with the whole family right now even though they had done nothing wrong. The thing that upset me the most about that phone call was I could hear my mother sobbing in the background, I knew I was hurting her but I would see her again soon, maybe in a couple of days I would ask if she could come and visit by herself.

"Ness everything is gonna be alright, though I must say you told him off pretty good, I've never seen you do that before, your a pretty awesome kid" Leah came and gave me a kiss on the cheek and started heading outside.

"Leah where are you going?" I knew why she was going but it wasn't necessary.

"I don't want to be around for the smell, no offence, he just smells a lot" I chucked at that

"You don't need to do that Leah, I'll go outside" She looked hesitant "please I don't want to kick you out of your own house" I smiled when she walked back through the door and took her place on the floor where she originally was. All of the werewolves let out a sigh of relief as they knew that Carlisle and I would be outside, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay so if everyone has stopped being overly friendly with my girlfriend, I believe we have a visitor" man he was so hot when he's jealous.

"Jealous much Jake, you know me and Leah actually had plans to run away together isn't that right Lee-Lee" I winked at her and everybody laughed.

"It's true Jake, until you ruined our little secret" she said in a slight seductive tone. We were both laughing, Jake blushed at the thought of me and Leah together, It was hilarious. I ran up to Leah and hugged her; she was like the big sister I always wanted.

In the distance I could hear the sound of two wolves and a person running. I walked out onto the front decking when Carlisle ran out of the forest and embraced me.


	8. Carlisle

We were in each others arm for a couple of minutes before Carlisle lead me to a little bench and stool which Jake had set out just before he came. I noticed there were three stools set up which only meant Jake would be sitting with me. I have to admit it was sweet of him, but it made me uncomfortable, I knew when I was in pain so was he.

Whist Carlisle was setting up his medical kit Jake made his way out of the house. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead then took my hand and lead me over to where Carlisle was now waiting.

"Jake you don't have to sit with me"

"Why wouldn't I want to sit with you?" I knew he would be stubborn about this.

"One you don't like the smell and two I'm going to be in pain Jake." His face dropped at my last point just for a second, but then a little grin spread across his face.

"I know you will be in pain and yes I'm not gonna like the smell but I'm staying with you no matter what" He leaned down and kissed me passionately, I put my good arm around his waist and his hands cupped my face. I was enjoying it a lot until I heard Grandpa Carlisle clear his throat. Well this wasn't the least bit awkward.

"Sorry Grandpa" I headed over to the stool with Jake and sat down. I made sure I wore a tank top today; it was the most convenient way for me to be stitched up without being half naked. He pulled out this little pot with clear liquid in and started dabbing my wounds. I whimpered a little as he was cleaning my cuts, it was stinging and I wasn't used to pain, I had never been hurt before.

"Sorry Nessie, this is going to hurt a bit I'm not going to lie" He said with a soft chuckle.

"I wouldn't dream of it grandpa, however I would appreciate it if you would make this fast because I know the cleaning was the less painful part" I laughed nervously, but in all truth I was scared.

"Okay hon, here goes" oh no I was not looking forward to this. _"Jake I'm scared"_ I didn't want to upset Carlisle so I used my power to talk to Jake because I knew if I spoke I would probably cry. Jake squeezed my hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it.

Carlisle had now finished. The first time the needle went in it hurt a little but afterwards I was used to it and then I was all over.

"Thank you Grandpa" I was a little sad because I knew now that he would have to leave "Hey do you mind staying for a bit so we could talk, catch up?"

"Of course" He looked a little sad, it didn't suit his perfect features.

"Ness you might not like it but I'm going to be truthful, Your mom has been a wreck as had Edward, he is so deeply sorry for what he has done Nessie, and well we all want you to come back to us, its not the same when you are gone. Everybody's miserable." I felt horrible; I was causing them all pain I knew I would have to go home soon but when?

"I miss her Grandpa, I miss momma so much" Tears started falling down my cheeks, Carlisle held onto my other hand and squeezed it gently.

"She misses you too, Honey I have to go, they are expecting me back, please promise me that you will come home soon" Seeing Grandpa sad was heartbreaking. He was so handsome; sadness shouldn't be clouding his features.

"Okay Grandpa, I promise I will come home soon." He bent down and kissed my cheek then ran into the forest leaving me and Jake in front of Sam's house.

My legs suddenly gave way; it felt like everything was going in slow motion. Two strong arms caught me around my waist before I fell to the ground. Jake and I sat there for what felt like hours while I cried. He was so special; I started to wonder how someone like me was so fortunate to find there perfect equal in someone like Jake, I was the luckiest person in the world.

"Jake I need to go home" my voice was muffled as my face was buried into his chest.

"I know baby" he pulled me back to look at him. "You just tell me when, and we can go okay"

"Thank you, but I want to stay until the end of the week" I wanted to spend a couple more days with him alone before I returned home. He looked into my eyes and put our foreheads together.

"I love you, more then my own life." I ran my hands through his hair and softly pecked his lips. I was getting stiff from sitting down for so long, when Jake realised what I was trying to do he jumped up and helped me. I started laughing at the sight of his shirt

"What is it?" I hot the impression that he thought I was having a mental breakdown.

"No...nothing... I'm just sorry..about you shirt...I..ruined it" I gently jabbed my finger to his chest and he looked down with slightly wide eyes, obviously he had not recovered from my outburst. When he saw the mess I made he started laughing with me, I wiped the tears away from my eyes and started to walk back into the house.

"Hey I was thinking we could go for a walk down the beach, what you do say?" He put his arm around my good shoulder and squeezed me into his side.

"I don't really think I have a say in this anyway" I gave him a playful nudge in the side.

"No your right you don't" He laughed his deep, husky laugh and I joined in. It's amazing how he can change my mood so instantly; he's the perfect wolf man for me. As we walked down to the beach the sunset was creeping through the trees and it was absolutely breathtaking the colours were beautiful, orange and pink swirls hit against my skin.

"You have a beautiful glow when your in the sun you know that" I was a little embarrassed, I always thought that when my skin was in the sun It was kinda weird. I nodded sheepishly not saying a word. He tilted my head to look at him and pulled me into his arms, we stayed like that for a while. I pulled away, took his hand and continued our walk down the beach.


	9. The Beach

As we walked down the beach there was silence between Jake and myself. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it never has been, just being in each other's presence was enough to know what each other was thinking. I looked up to see Jacob in a complete daydream. He looked kind of uncomfortable like he was thinking too hard.

"Jacob don't hurt yourself, what are you thinking?" He chuckled lightly but went back to whatever he was thinking. I turned and stood in front of him to try and make him stop but he was in such deep thought he walked right into me. I stumbled back a little; he caught my wrist and balanced me making sure I didn't fall to the ground.

I put my hands of his chest and he looked down at me, I was a little annoyed he wasn't telling me what was wrong.

"That's it Jake, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I should tell you" what? What could he possibly not tell me? I was starting to worry, what had happened?

"Please Jacob, you're scaring me" I pleaded, I just needed to know as usual I was probably just overreacting, However maybe I was thinking of the worst possible thing that could come out of Jacobs mouth so when he did tell me what it was It might not be that bad.

"Okay, just try not to get too mad"

Oh god it was bad, he grabbed my arms and stared intensely into my eyes "I need to know why you went alone to your parents, did you know this was going to happen to you?" he eyed my shoulder "Do you know that I have been blaming myself since you have been here, that what happened to you is my fault, how am I going to live with myself, knowing the fact you got hurt was because I wasn't there? What if you got hurt even more Renesme huh" I was kind of shocked that this is what had been upsetting him, but I thought that I would let him get it out of his system. "I would never forgive myself if you ever got hurt on my account, I never want you to be so stupid again do you hear me"

He was trembling which was causing me to vibrate too as he was still holding on to me. I was a little taken back with what he said, I needed to sit down, and so I pulled my way out of his arms and went to sit down at the waters edge. I didn't care if I got wet I knew I needed to give Jake time to calm down. I heard his footsteps getting closer to me. Out of my peripheral vision I saw him sit down next to me; I could feel him staring at my face obviously trying to read my reaction.

I was looking out into the ocean thinking over what he had said to me. I wasn't upset I was more thoughtful about what he was ranting about.

"Hey, Ness I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" I turned to see him looking at me hoping for forgiveness.

"I'm not upset with you Jacob, you're right I was stupid but I had my reasons for going alone" I didn't want Jake to think I was just stubborn. I had a very good reason for going alone.

"And what might that be" He clearly thought i was thinking of myself when I made the decision to go home alone.

"No matter what you may think Jacob I have a reason, Do you think you would have come out alive if my own father did this to me?" I pointed to my shoulder.

"_I_ could have protected myself Renesme" he looked angry, I couldn't believe what he had just said but I didn't what to fight especially not with Jacob.

"I may not look it Jacob but I am just as strong as you are" I was upset, he shouldn't think that I can't look after my self. I turned my head back to look at the ocean.

Suddenly he pulled me onto his lap and nuzzled his head into my neck being very careful not to touch my shoulder.

"I'm Sor..." I stopped him with a gentle kiss.

"Jacob I don't want you to apologise, what you said is what you are thinking and you shouldn't be sorry when you are telling the truth, even if i don't like it." I pulled him into a hug but he pulled away and ran into the bushes. He came back with a basket and a blanket.

"I thought we could have some food on the beach before we go back" It was so thoughtful, we ate the food and talked for about an hour, joking and laughing as usual. We had finished and were lying on the blanket, it was perfect. We were watching the sunset in each others arms when my phone started ringing, I pulled away from Jake and sat opposite him.

"Hello?"

_"Ness" _oh god.

"Oh dad, what do you want?" I said with a hint of annoyance.

_"Nessie I'm so sorry for everything I did to you, I don't know what happened that dad in the forest I wasn't myself"_

"No you certainly were not, how could you do that to your own daughter dad?"

_"I know, I kno..w"_ He choked his last word.

"Daddy please don't cry, I just needed to get away from it all, I needed time to calm down away from you and everyone else."

_"Renesme you have my deepest apologies and I know I have no right to ask you this but..but will you forgive me and my actions?"_

"Daddy you know I love you right no matter what you do I will always love you, I was just scared, and to answer your question of course I will forgive you." I was always a daddy's girl and it was heartbreaking to hear him this upset.

_"Oh thank god no ones been happy with you gone, thank you so much baby, err well I was also phoning to ask you something"_

"Okay Daddy what is it?"

_"We all want you to come home baby, we miss you so much, will you do that?"_ He was so pleading and it was incredibly unlike him.

"Alright daddy I'll come home tomorrow okay" He sounded relieved.

_"Thank you Nessie we are all looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, I need to go now to spread the good news to your Mother, she will be so pleased to hear of your returning, I will see you tomorrow Nessie, I love you so much"_

"I love you too Daddy, see you tomorrow"

_"Okay baby, Bye"_ The phone went dead, I was so happy that everything was now worked out between me and my father and it looked like Jake was happy for me too. Whilst I was talking he had packed everything away. I turned around and was immediately pulled into Jakes arms.

"I think we should head back, Leah had said that she wanted to have a little one on one time with you. Also i have to do something anyway, the remaining members of my pack and Sam's pack are having a meeting, so your going to spend a little time with her"

"Okay let's head back then" I smiled at him and bent up on my tip toes to give him a kiss, it was a soft romantic kiss, I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Jake for looking after me, I love you"

"I love you too" with that we walked back to Sam's house where everybody was waiting for me and Jake to return. When we got into the house I ran up to Leah and gave her a hug, I sat on the floor and leaned against her legs.

"Are you ready for a girl's night Ness?" I leaned my head back and looked at her.

"You bet" I sat back up and looked at Jake and the rest of the pack, who were now all shirtless. They were all handsome.

"I swear Ness, it's like you like her more then me" I was laughing and so was Leah, he was so cute when he was jealous.

"Of course she does" Leah said through giggles and gave Jake a wink.

Every body had left and Leah and I went to change into our PJ's. When I was finished changing she was sitting on the couch, I made my way over to start our girl's night in.


	10. IceCream

"Hey Leah" I called from the kitchen "What ice cream do you want?" I wanted to have a traditional girl's night in; well when I say traditional I mean the stuff I've seen in the movies.

"Just pass out the mint chocolate one please" I pulled two tubs of ice-cream out of the freezer and made my way over to the living area.

We had pushed the couch to the other side of the room and lay all the pillow on the floor were Leah was now sitting.

"Ness what movie do you want to watch?" I had looked at the movies she had picked out. Underworld was one of them, how ironic; I defiantly knew that was the one we would be watching. I picked the DVD up and handed it to Leah so she could put it on.

She gave me a funny look

"You are so strange Ness, this should defiantly be interesting" She made her way over and started the movie.

"Leah, have you ever tried putting ice-cream on your skin?"

She was laughing at my question "Err...No Ness..why do ..you ask?"

"Well I know that you skin temperature is really hot and I was wondering if it would just melt instantly?" it was such a silly question but I was just curious.

Whist she was laughing I took a scoop of ice-cream and dropped it onto the palm of her hand. Lets just say that it made a mess everywhere and I would probably have to pay for a new pillow.

"Well that was a failed experiment, sorry for making you sticky Leah" I walked to the kitchen to get a cloth. We eventually got all the ice cream off of the pillow case and I cleaned Leah up too. We decided no more experiments until next time I came over.

We laughed and joked all the way through the film, it was just so funny that people visualised Vampires and Werewolves like that.

The film had finished and I was getting tired so I told Leah I was heading for bed. Jacob had a double sized bed and I didn't think he would mind me sleeping in it.

I woke up a little later in the night time and realised Jacob's arms were wrapped around my waist. I turned my body around to face him.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, when did you get in?"

"I just got back, sorry I was so late"

"Its okay, I was just tired so I came in here" I kissed his lips then turned around so my back was to him, he pulled me closer to his chest and I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	11. Reunited

I woke up early the next morning. Jake and I had been sleeping in the same position all night, which was really unlike me because I was always a restless sleeper. I turned around so I could see Jake. His eyes were fluttering in his sleep, it was the cutest thing I have ever seen, I wonder what he was dreaming about? I leaned down to give him a quick kiss before I got out of bed. As I moved my legs around to get off of the bed his arms were instantly around me pulling me back into bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" He said groggily

"Well you were sleeping and you looked so cute, I didn't want to wake you" I giggled at his face when I said the word 'cute'.

"_Cute_, yeah I don't think so, that's a complete insult to my masculinity" I stifled a laugh while he carried on.

"Ferocious, Terrifying, Sexy are acceptable but cute no" he was having a bad time keeping a poker face.

"Are you wanting me to be afraid of you Jake" I was laughing by this time he's such an idiot.

He pulled me on top of him so my face was directly over his.

"You should be" He flashed me a cheeky grin and pulled me down to his lips. My breath caught when his tongue grazed my bottom lip and begged for entrance, I happy obliged to his request. We were kissing fervently until there was a knock at the door. I pulled away from Jake to see Seth standing in the doorway with a stupid smirk across his face.

"Err...sorry to interrupt..um but we have to get Nessie home remember?" He walked out after winking at me.

I got off of Jake and took my clothes to the bathroom to change. I came out moments later to find Jake and Seth both just wearing sweats, I guess they were going wolf.

After a king size helping of breakfast custom made by Emily, the three of us darted into the woods and ran for home. Whilst I was running I couldn't help but feel nervous, I had never spent so much time away from my parents. Even though I have only been with Jake for a day and a half I have come to realise how dependant I am of them.

We finally got to the edge of the forest that opens out to the Cullen mansion. Jake and Seth had told me that they would stay hidden when my family and I reunited, I don't know why its not my family can't smell them, those boys really were dim.

"NESSIE..." My mother yelled when I came into site. She ran up to me and embraced me into a bone crushing hug.

"Mom.. I'm sorry...for running away...i..missed y-you s-s-so much" I was weeping into my mothers neck, probably ruining her shirt.

"Baby, I missed you too, please, please never run away ever again okay. I love you so much" I looked up from where my head was resting and I instantly saw all the tension in my family's faces disappear and soften into smiles from seeing me safe at home.

My mother finally let go of me, I walked up to my dad and put my arms around his waist.

"I love you" I whispered loud enough for his to hear.

"I love you too, I'm so sorry" I looked up into his eyes and they were smouldering as they bore into mine. The way he looked at me was how someone would look if they had received the best gift god had ever given.

"That's how I feel right now Ness" I hugged him tighter.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until I pulled back and ran to the rest of my family. After we were all past the "i missed you's" and "we love you's" with each other everything felt right again. It was so strange, the time I was away from everybody I felt as though my heart wasn't whole like a part of me was missing. However being back now that hole has mended and I once again feel complete.

"Jacob, Seth you can come out now" My dad said towards the forest.

"Dam, I thought we were far enough in that he wouldn't hear us" Seth muttered

"I don't have to hear you to know that you are there, you smell terrible" He wrinkled his nose as the to men walked out of the forest.

"I wanted to apologise for my disgusting behaviour Jacob, I overreacted and that resulted in my daughter..and your...er imprint getting hurt, and for that I am deeply sorry" My father extended his hand toward Jacob. He mimicked my father and they exchanged a very testosterone filled handshake.

"And Seth thank you for looking after her, you have my innermost gratitude." Seth came up to my father and clapped him on the back.

"No problem buddy" he flashed a pearly white smile, then went back to stand next to Jacob.

We all turned to go into the house when Dad turned around to face Jacob, oh god what was Jacob thinking?

"Ness don't worry" he smiled at me "Jacob, I will allow you to date my daughter under one condition."

"Of course" Jacob said with a genuine tone

"No sex until after marriage" Oh. My. God. I was so embarrassed I must have turned about five shades of red.

"Dad" I whined and everybody laughed at my embarrassment.

I was so happy that our family conflict had ended and we were all on good terms again. I knew life wouldn't get much better then this.


	12. Epilogue Our Creek

It's been about a year since me and my family were torn apart due to mine and my father's conflict. However things since then have never been better.

Jacob and I have been dating ever since my father gave him permission, I was truly grateful to my him for giving Jake a chance. Actually come to think about it I haven't been at home much over the past year. When I'm not fondling with Jake, I'm having slumber parties with Leah or hanging out with Claire. To be honest I don't think my family mind as much as they did at first with me hanging out at La Push all day, they know I'm safe and happy and to them that's all that really matters.

Today Jake and I are sitting at the creek where he first told me that he loved me; this really was one of my favourite places to come with him. Very romantic.

All day Jake has been kind of restless like there's something bothering him. I let it blow over the first time I noticed it but now I was getting worried.

"Jake you've been a nervous wreck all day, what's up?" I asked standing up from where I was lying on the grass.

"Err..well..I kinda..needed..no...wanted ..to ..er...ask you something" wow he doesn't have stutter when he is nervous.

"Oh okay, shoot" I was kind of excited to hear about what had gotten Jake so worked up over

"Well Ness, we've been dating for what is it like a year now" He was now standing as well

"Yes" I said prompting him to go on.

He kneeled down on one knee and reached into his back pocket, he pulled out a black velvet box with 'Renesme' embroidered into it. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth, probably trying to keep it shut, an open mouth in never that attractive.

"Ness, I love you will all my heart, I want to spend the rest of every day in our existence together, Renesme Carlie Cullen will you marry me?"

I could feel hot tears running down my cheek, I was so over the moon, I had wanted this day to come for so long now. The day where I would finally become Mrs Renesme Black.

"Y-yes" I stuttered. He pulled out the ring and placed it on my third finger on my left hand. I fell to my knees and put my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him.

"Thank you" he whispered and kissed my neck.

We pulled away from each other and lay back down on the grass where we were originally. I stretched my hand up towards the trees admiring my engagement ring, where it would now stay forever.

The End


End file.
